【 El Ángel Destrozado 】
by Las Sagas de Adilay
Summary: 【 ßlACΚ ΖΘDIAC , 3.1 】Repentinamente una tarde de domingo, la policía arribó a la casa de Defteros Venizelos y lo arrestó. Ese mismo día se le inculpó del asesinato de su mujer y del amante de ésta, amante que él, para empezar, no sabía que existía; sin embargo sus huellas en el arma homicida dictaminaron que había sido él, el culpable.


T**ERCER** S**IGNO**

_\- parte 1 -_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Zodiaco Negro**

_(The Lost Canvas "versión")_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_**S**ummary **G**eneral:_

_Trece vidas arruinadas por el odio, la desesperanza, el amor y la muerte. Sus ansias de venganza son palpables y ni siquiera la eternidad podrá hacerlos olvidar._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**D**isclaimer:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

"_The Lost Canvas_" © Shiori Teshirogi

_Zodiaco Negro_ © Adilay Fanficker

* * *

**A**dvertencias: Muerte y tortura de personajes. | Posible OOC. | Temas fuertes.

**N**otas:

En la encuesta anterior de mi página, Defteros se disputaba este sitio con Aspros. Creo que se entiende que esta historia tiene una segunda parte, sin embargo los one-shot's van a estar publicados por separado.

¡Recuerden que falta el de Aspros!

¡Gracias por el apoyo a esta mini-saga de fics sin finales felices.

* * *

**NO PLAGIEN, NO RESUBAN Y TAMPOCO TRADUZCAN SI YO NO LO HE AUTORIZADO.** —Gracias.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**III . I**

_**E**l **Á**ngel **D**esgarrado_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Se dice que este hombre fue alguien que merecía toda la felicidad del mundo.

Defteros Venizelos vivió en Gracia durante los años 90's, y mientras vivió se le consideró un genio nato para los negocios. Con tan solo 24 años, logró graduarse de la universidad y hacerse socio de una gran corporación de café, el cual comenzaría exportar sus productos a Norteamérica y por ende, hacerse más poderosa. Hasta que cumplió los 38 años, la vida de este hombre de negocios sería paz y trabajo exhaustivo que le otorgaba una gran satisfacción a su alma.

Sin embargo dicha monotonía explotaría por un escándalo que se hizo de mucho ruido de la noche a la mañana. Sin que él, por asomo, lo viese venir.

Repentinamente una tarde de domingo, la policía arribó a su casa y lo arrestó. Ese mismo día se le inculpó del asesinato de su mujer y del amante de ésta, amante que él, para empezar, no sabía que existía; sin embargo sus huellas en el arma homicida dictaminaron que había sido él, el culpable.

No hallando conformismo con eso, en la corte se mostraron las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad del hotel donde ambos amantes se encontraban, mostrando a Defteros forzando la entrada de la habitación que ellos dos ocupaban.

Ni aún con el mejor abogado, Defteros pudo salvarse de una larga condena por asesinato en primer y segundo grado, pues las pruebas eran claras además de que varios testigos del hotel dieron su testimonio de haberlo visto la noche en cuestión, noche en la que Defteros afirmaba haber salido solo a un bar a beber dos copas de jerez por el estrés del trabajo y para su mala suerte, no tenía testigos que no importó cuánto alegó su abogado defensor por su inocencia, el juez lo condenó con un golpe de martillo.

Adentro de prisión Defteros se las tuvo que ingeniar para evitar ser la muñeca de los reos. Gracias a sus conocimientos en artes marciales logró hacerse de cierta reputación y ser admitido en un grupo de hombres que se presentaron con él como "los gladiadores". Ahí le enseñarían al hombre de negocios a golpear para matar, a camuflarse con el ambiente y sacarle provecho a las oportunidades que pudiesen presentársele.

Cometería su primer asesinato a sangre fría cuando el líder de los gladiadores le ordenase ingeniárselas para ponerle una fuerte dosis de amoniaco en el té del director de la prisión, quien constantemente amenazaba a todos con matarlos si no cumplían con sus exigencias y los "pagos".

Después de 22 años tras las rejas, el hombre de bien que fue alguna vez Defteros Venizelos, se moldeó a la crudeza del mundo. Más tarde, él se enteró que su fortuna y casas habían sido confiscadas por el gobierno y había sido vilmente expulsado de la empresa que hace mucho tiempo había declarado no querer volver a saber nada más de él. Un (ahora) asesino.

Sin embargo Defteros, después de pagar su condena, no se rindió.

A los 60 años, logró hacer crecer un pequeño restaurante en una zona norte turística del país. Con al menos 12 empleados y fuertes dolores en los huesos por la artritis, Defteros volvió a retomar el curso de su vida a pesar de que la vejez ya comenzaba a pasarle factura.

Cabe mencionar que fue incapaz de olvidar aquello por lo que fue inculpado injustamente, aunque logró sobrellevarlo bastante bien no saliendo de la cárcel como el monstruo que todos pensaron que era.

Fueron las 11 de la noche mientras Defteros hacía cuentas en su oficina que un extraño se las ingenió para entrar, matando a todos los guardias de seguridad, sellando toda salida posible, con el único objetivo de visitarle a él. Al verse las caras, Defteros identificó al intruso como su antiguo abogado; el que él mismo había contratado para su defensa años atrás.

Entonces supo la verdad.

Ese tipo y el occiso anterior compartían la cama con su esposa y cuando el tontorrón lo supo se las ingenió para matarlos a ambos. Extasiado por ver su plan cumplido, el abogado le rebeló a Defteros que había conseguido engañar a alguien para que se hiciera pasar por él y que de forma magistral, esa persona pudo ingresar al cuarto de hotel, engañar a las cámaras de seguridad y matar a los amantes dejando algunos objetos con las huellas de Defteros que el abogado previamente había conseguido.

Cuando Deuteros preguntó por la identidad de ese individuo "parecido a él", el abogado simplemente negó con la cabeza y se las arregló para tomar su celular mientras escapaba del iracundo hombre de negocios que ya no le importaba volver a prisión; lo único que deseaba era quitarle la vida.

Lo único que se supo a la mañana siguiente, fue que el restaurante y todos los cuerpos adentro quedaron irreconocibles luego de que el establecimiento fuese volado en pedazos.

Cuando la policía arribó al lugar y junto a los bomberos pudieron contener el fuego, el jefe del departamento sólo pudo decirle a la prensa que la explosión se había llevado a cabo desde afuera por una tercera persona que lamentablemente nunca pudieron encontrar.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

**_REPITO._**_ La parte de Aspros **no la voy a publicar aquí**, será publicada individualmente. Así que no pongan follow a este fic._

_Mmm, siento que muchos van a creer que no fui demasiado cruel con Defteros pero quiero que piensen. El pobre no sabía que su esposa lo estaba engañando, lo mandaron a prisión por más de veinte años por un crimen que no cometió, y no conforme con eso, perdió su empresa, su fortuna, y su propio "abogado defensor" era el otro amante de su esposa quien literalmente le jodió la vida._

_Sólo quiero que piensen en ello. El suplicio de Defteros, a diferencia de los otros que he mostrado, ha sido extremadamente largo._

_¡Saludos y hasta el próximo relato!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD

* * *

**NOTA EXTRA:**

En mi página dedicada a _Saint Seiya _voy a publicar las descripciones de cada uno de los personajes en su "_estilo fantasma_". Soy un asco dibujando así que les pido disculpas en ese sentido jeje.

El símbolo de esta portada lo diseñé yo.

Algo deforme, pero iré mejorando jaja. :D


End file.
